twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Pack
The Black Pack, also known as Jacob Black's pack, is formed when Sam Uley and his pack planned to kill Bella and Renesmee in Breaking Dawn, and prompted Jacob to embrace his rightful position as Alpha and break away from Sam. This pack consists initially of three wolves, Jacob Black, Seth and Leah Clearwater, but later Embry Call and Quil Ateara V joined to be with their friends. While Jacob is the Alpha, Leah and Embry act as his left and right hands. a few years after the events of Braking Dawn, the pack gained three new members who left Sams pack in an attempt to even up the packs; Treay Akansea, Flint Kennard and Joss Indira. Jacob's daughter, Libby Black, also phased when she turned 16 years old, and joined the pack. The pack has grown from five to nine members ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn Jacob was ready to kill R enesmee, but could not do so with Bella for he still had feelings for her. Sam planned to kill Bella to prevent whatever offspring she carried from being born, for the protection of humanity, and forced Jacob to obey when he refused. By accepting his rightful place as Alpha and refusing to take Sam's place in the pack, he decides to go rogue, but Seth Clearwater soon joined, not thinking it was right to attack their allies with no warning nor provocation. His sister Leah joined soon afterwards to get away from Sam Uley and the memories of their failed relationship, and wound up becoming the pack's Beta. They were instrumental in helping the Olympic Coven hunt in case Sam's pack was out looking for the Cullens and also to protect Bella during her pregnancy. Jacob and Sam's packs resolved their tension when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. Afterwards, Jacob's pack claims the protection of Forks and the Cullens as their jobs, with Embry and Quil on their side. While Jacob originally wanted to live as a wolf for a while and Leah decided to stay in his pack, the rest of the pack was bound to return to La Push; the plan is cancelled when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. This pack stands beside the Cullens and their allies during the confrontation with the Volturi. They were also joined by Sam's pack which had grown in number since Jacob left. On this occasion, it is revealed that the pack is actually composed by shapeshifters who could change into wolves, and not actual werewolves. Members In Jacob, Seth and Leah, the pack Embry Call and QuilAtearaV.became the second-in-command of the pack, which Treay Akensea called the "Beta".Embry is the third-in-command. A year after the events of Treay Akansea, Flint Kennard and Joss Indira, previous members of Sam's pack, joined. When Libby Black, Jacob and Renesmee's daughter turned 16, she became a shapeshifter and also joined Black pack extension * .]]The Uley pack: After Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee, the two packs have since worked out their differences and once again become a team. Since there is no way to dispatch the pack, the two packs decide to combine forces to protect the Quileute traditional lands and Forks. * .]]Cullen family: While still having differences with the Uley pack, the Black pack members take on the responsibility of protecting Bella while she is pregnant, which subsequently forces them to co-operate with the Cullens as well. After Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, he has since become more interconnected to the Cullens, and even counts her as part of his family. He also thinks of Bella as one, even though he was once in love with her. Other than protecting the Quileute lands, the Black pack, specifically Jacob, assign themselves the Cullens' protection as their jobs. * and Renée Dwyer.]]The Swan and Dwyer families: Through Renesmee, Jacob becomes as connected to Charlie and Renée as he is to the Cullens. He goes as far as to tell Charlie about his magical heritage and Bella's "change" to keep the Cullens in Forks, knowing that Charlie is the reason that they would leave at all. As of now, Charlie is the only one to know about supernaturals and Renesmee's existence. Renée's second husband, Phil Dwyer, can also be counted as an indirect relative to the families. Category:Packs